


To be a queen.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Ink and sugar. [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Chess Metaphors, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Smart!Misa, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: It's that the queens (Misa, only Misa, because Misa the idiot sees what no one else sees. L says he doesn't swing that way but L wants Light, Kira, but Light is Kira therefore the other king. So duh he can't be L's queen no matter what that pevert wants.) in chess are the most powerful pieces despite the kings (Ryuzaki and Light) being the most important. Because without the king (Kira and L) there's no game, if you defeat the other king you win; Kira wins and he will.





	To be a queen.

Misa isn't a genius; everyone who's ever meet the model knows this. Misa isn't an idiot though; no one else knows this. That's fine. Misa Misa doesn't care. (She didn't dye her hair blonde because her former manager told her to.) There's only person Misa cared about and it's her Kira.

Kira, who refuses to be her darling but is her knight, brought justice to the man who murdered her parents. Who will bring a better good world where no longer will defenseless little girls habe their parents be murdered. 

Except she's not defenseless. She has her eyes. She may not be smart like L or a cunning like her love but she is more powerful than either of them. She is Light's queen in this deadly chess game against L where the world and it's criminal hang in the balance. 

Her dad used to play chess, Misa remembered with fondness. She had never taken to it. She could have but to become a model it's demanding and time consuming and maybe Misa feels bad (ugly) about that. (Because she's a model now but she's an orphan too but she has her Light now.) 

There's one thing about chess that's always stuck to Misa Misa despite everything; despite witnessing her parents brutal murder, being attacked by that awful man, Rem and her death note, Kira avenging her parents' murder, finding Kira and become his girlfriend (queen), and being tortured by L the pervert. 

It's that the queens (Misa, only Misa, because Misa the idiot sees what no one else sees. L says he doesn't swing that way but L wants Light, Kira, but Light is Kira therefore the other king. So duh he can't be L's queen no matter what that pevert wants.) in chess are the most powerful pieces despite the kings (Ryuzaki and Light) being the most important. Because without the king (Kira and L) there's no game, if you defeat the other king you win; Kira wins and he will. 

But here's the thing. Queens in the end can become just another pawn to be sacrificed to win the game. Every piece can be used but the kings that is. And maybe Misa feels jealous of L not because he's a genius but because he's the king. It's silly but everyone, even Light, thinks she silly as well as stupid. Which is stupid for them. Because she was tortured and she didn't break unlike her love who could somewhat move despite being handcuffed. 

Let them be stupid by thinking she's stupid as she watched Ryuzaki and Light go at it again. Once again forgetting they are chained together as they punch and kick the other. Why? She's the queen; she has the eyes. She is Kira's most powerful pawn despite not be a genius like him or L. And in the end it's going to L that Light will sacrifice because that will be the cost of the new world; in the end, it will be Misa Light chooses. Knowing that doesn't stop her heart breaking as Light and L, having forgotten she's in the kitchen too, start to roughly make out. It hurts because when Light kisses L there's passion which is more than he's ever given his queen.


End file.
